


一分为二的梦

by MaydayInWater



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaydayInWater/pseuds/MaydayInWater
Summary: 最后一次任务之后部分人存活设定，有残疾。





	一分为二的梦

里苏特的一个35岁的朋友跟自己的女朋友恋情告急，为了救火他那些杂活都不能再搞了，起码不能让他的女朋友觉得自己还打算这么没出息下去。但是有些位子换了人了就别想吃回头草，于是他打了通电话给里苏特问能不能帮他送几天报纸。他们谈不上认识，就是走在路上能打个招呼的程度，可看在愿意分钱的份上里苏特还是答应了。

 

里苏特刚跑船回来，这是他第三次出去了。他每年可能就跑一两趟，短则几个月，长则跟一年半载，跟麦哲伦一样跨过大西洋。他认识的船上的老人，那些上了三四十岁的男人，一上岸就不得不面对那个陌生的家，宁愿气愤地选择当个有家不回的流氓，白天喝酒，晚上赌博。对里苏特来说这是个让他头大的问题，女人喜欢的繁荣的大城市和喜怒无常的海面是他生活的极与极，只有供他落脚的家乡的岛让他感受到了平静。从十万八千里的海上回来，他觉得就应该先在家里放假几天，再继续找点事情做。因为他还要赡养住进病院的阿姨。几年前他的阿姨因为表弟的车祸身亡坐上了轮椅，这个摇摇欲坠的家庭不得不需要他来支持。

 

 第二天三点还不到，天还没亮，里苏特就去邮局报到了。坐在窗口的老头子光着脑袋，只有两边长了两团乱发。老人的手一挥，熟练得从窗口把两三大叠的报纸扔给他，说：“你怎么这么早，我不是打电话让人告诉你明天你只要送山下这片地方的吗？”

 里苏特说，不认识路，怕送不完。

也是，听说你整天跑船出海……对了，半山那个老爷家里好像来人了。你给他送一份吧。老头子 说。

“行。”

为了起码做完这件事，他脑袋里把这个小小镇子的每个家当成用线穿起的珠子。线的尾端难走，有一段突然拔高的路，又细又窄，两边是山沟树丛。这段路的后半段就慢慢变宽敞了平坦了，两边也多了漆好的白色围栏。接下来到了三岔路，这条向上的路是专门通向那栋别墅的。那栋白色别墅靠着不断抬起的峭壁疏远了山下的人。往前直走的大道盘绕过山，沿海漫步。急转向上这条小路和沿海公路形成了锐角。就算开了车灯把路都照清楚了，里苏特还是减速慢转上了这条孤独的坡道。回头的黑色的树杈枝枝蔓蔓，退潮的声音不断的传来。

这条路大概也就四五百米，终点连接着高大的黑色铁栅栏，大门两侧的路灯没有亮，没人修剪的冬青与西番莲疯长。别墅背后黑色的树影像是一双黑色的大手攫住了白色的方块，跟着风吹不断摆动，发出吓人的声响。正面的白墙因为年事已高又要成日接受恶劣的海风早就班驳了，加上植物的藤曼侵略，白垩的人工快要与背景的自然融为一体。里苏特抬头，二楼最右边的一个窗户，窗帘之间露出了一道黑缝，那就是有人居住的证据吗？窥视欲像是海水上岸，挠得他有点心痒。里苏特右手漫不经心地把报纸插进邮箱的孔里，一双眼睛在这栋白色别墅周遭徘徊。突然，橙色的幽光像是回应疑问般从二楼的黑缝里出现了，他不得不赶紧回头离开。

第二天，里苏特三点半才过去。窗口的老头除了给他报纸，还走出来给他提了一大篮子的东西。里面全是面包、意面、苹果之类的食物。“帮我把这堆东西给山上那栋别墅送过去。”原来山上的老爷子不方便下来，希望能有人帮帮处理杂物。

春寒反复。凌晨五点的沿海公路，里苏特又不得不爬上那座山。他的一双手在冷风里吹，简直像是浸在冰块里！在那个三岔路口，踏板上的一大篮子菜还差点摔下来。到了门口，灯还是暗的，二楼的窗帘紧闭，铁栅栏没有锁上只是拿铁索简单地绑住了。昨天的报纸也还插在邮箱里。他把昨天的报纸随手抽了出来，结果带出了一滩水湿了他的大腿。冰冷的水还在裤腿里面沿着胫骨下行。邮箱的窄缝里闪着银色的水光。

大概是前天的雨吧，这个破破烂烂的邮箱不缺个缝盛水。太倒霉了。

那么这篮菜呢？里面还有几盒牛奶，挺沉的。现在才凌晨，更何况那个老人家可能下床都费劲。善良的他解开了那段铁链，挂在栅栏上，左手被篮子勒紧了，右手推开了一边的黑栅栏。

突然二楼的窗户里的窗帘拉开了，一张人脸向外面窥探。里苏特被这个神出鬼没的主人吓到，伫立在原地。他左眼被纱布包住了。那张脸颇显憔悴，不是因为疲劳，而是因为虚弱，一头金发披散在双肩，脏乱的衬衫凌乱地挂在身上。他的眼神离得很远，扫了地上的那篮子东西一眼，他凝视着里苏特，又像是在看着别人。可是窗子外面这么冷，里苏特一抬头冷意就像细针一样一点一点地扎着脖子。

他拉开了窗户，“喂！”

“谢谢。“

“不用谢。这些是镇上邮局的老头要我带给你的。”脖子像是拧紧了的螺丝一样转不开，他好奇那个白衬衣的男人。

“就放在门口吧——”

“可是这些东西很重，要我帮忙提进去吗？“里苏特把篮子提起来张开，试图说服楼上的人。

“行吧，我给你开门。“窗边的人离开了。里苏特像是重获自由一样，四处张望两边的庭院。被这两天的冷雨打得低垂的了无生机的藤蔓淹没了白色的篱笆，肆意蔓延的杂草，从平地冒出一团一团，几米外停住了一辆中高档的轿车，像是一头撞进了冬青树丛。两道稀烂的草地大概是车胎碾过的痕迹。地上、小路、一直到正门前面，到处散落了枯黄的叶子，落叶被之前的雨水泡软了，摊在地上。这里一点都不像是人住的地方。

啪嗒，解开铁索后门锁也打开了。那个陌生的男人裹在一件过宽的羊毛大衣里，瘦长下身走路的时候像是瘸脚的猫一样摆动。他检查了一下篮子的东西。只有走近了才会发现，他左边的袖子，空空荡荡。

“帮我提进来。“里苏特便提着东西进去。跟着他进到厨房，俯视着他的一头的金发。这个外地人，里苏特从他一开口就听得出来，这个男人不在这里长大。他只听说过这栋别墅的主人是个外地的老爷，没想到现在只有个病怏怏的漂亮的年轻人。

“谢谢。”

“不用谢。”

“还有需要我帮忙的吗？”里苏特突然的热情让两个人都有点停顿。那个金发的男人，转过来一双蓝眼睛有点不知所措。这个房子还有很多地方需要帮忙打理的地方。如果是平时的他大概会为了多赚两个外快热心，但是现在的他只是为了满足好奇心而东张西望。

“不用了，如果是房子的事情我只会呆几天，随时都会走，我可以自己整理。”

“是吗？不好意思了，是镇上邮局那个老头子叫我过来替他整理房子的，他以前常在这个家干活的只是他半年前就因为痛风走不了路了。”这部分是谎话。

“我会跟他讲的，你可以回去了，谢谢你们的好意。”他的微笑有点僵硬，神态也有点恍惚。但他的眼神投到里苏特身上的时候，就像是躺进壁炉边的沙发一样。黑色的天鹅绒包裹着他，但是里苏特以为这温度也传到了自己的手里。

“那行吧，有问题随时可以找我。”里苏特感觉自己被下了逐客令。当他穿过门前那个小道的时候，那辆车又跳进他的眼里。

“车坏了吗？为什么就那么停在那？”

“出了点意外，可能是刹车失灵了。”

他站在正门口目送里苏特离开。

“再见。”

等到里苏特回到邮局交差的时候天早就亮了。他在等老头拿报的时候忍不住盯着老头的腿。老头子极少从那把椅子上起来过，今天老头转过去拿报纸的时候动作也很慢，这是不是能说明那个老头子的腿或许真的有点问题。

“那件别墅里的年轻人到底是谁？我只听说过之前住了一个老爷。”

“不过白天打电话来的是一个老头子，大概是一起来的亲戚吧……”

现在的时针稍稍过数字五了。

又是一天过去了。普罗修特从地上血水中抬起头来，他被冻醒了。赶上了退潮，说不定那辆车能一直漂到意大利本土上，或者干脆到阿尔及利亚去。阿尔及利亚对他只是个陌生的名词，他知道法国人占领过那里。

他从医院离开的时候脚步坚定，他找到了某个背着罪孽活着的人。他还在当司机，似乎忘了自己的方向盘让里苏特的以后的生活急转直下。普罗修特于是变成了个几乎瘫痪的老头子坐上了他的车。他们从佛罗伦萨出发，再搭上能到西西里的汽轮。才下西西里的码头，普罗修特又给他钱去买船票，指示他去西西里西边的小岛的圣米迦勒山上。他们在岛东部的游客常去的港口下来之后就上了岛背部的环岛高速。离开岛的时候已经是乌云满天，刚离开码头没多久天就开始下起了猛烈的骤雨。在路上，他坐在副驾驶座，梦里羽毛温热的白鸟停在树冠间。惊醒的他突然问司机了：“你几岁了？”

“快五十了。”

“家里一定有人能照顾你吧……”

“家里还有两个孩子，他们都出来工作了……”司机一想到这个眼神就慢慢地从疲惫中解放出来。

普罗修特胸口掏出了一把枪。可怜的司机在声音响起时才发现自己的左大腿上已经中了一枪，另一腿也很快中了一枪，为了让他不能从驾驶座起来普罗修特又给他的膝盖补了一枪。他在看清普罗修特的真面目前视野也堕入一片黑暗。他的双手因为挣扎和痛苦离开了方向盘，车也不受控制地开始打转。

“慢慢赎罪吧，上帝会怜悯你的。”

普罗修特已经恢复年轻男子的模样了。他一脚急刹制止了跟主人一样失控的车子，拨通了急救的电话。电话里一个年轻人焦急结巴地解释了这个犯罪现场。他把晕倒的人从车上拽了下来扔到了山壁脚，跟石头摆在一块。为了伪装成持枪抢劫，普罗修特从他身上拿走了钞票，把钱包、证件、手表什么都扔进了雨中的海面，独自驾车离开。

今天凌晨他提前醒过来，从那栋别墅开车出来把车给处理掉。不能离得太远，他没有那个体力自己走回来。又要提防别人，他以前听里苏特讲很多渔船两三点就要出海，白天人多的时候更是危险。但是说来也简单。普罗修特才开了几分钟就找到了合适的地方。海岸边的树丛长到路上，他下车打量着这棵树，又把头伸出栏杆朝下看。于是就决定车的马力开足，撞破铁皮栏杆，车头卡在树杈间。他运气很好，在跟这辆车一起海葬之前他就已经从驾驶座小心翼翼地爬出来，从后座的门钻了出来。车子摇摇欲坠。他的右手放在树叶间，树干枯萎直到像是火中的木柴发出噼、啪的声音。失去了支持的车随即坠海。

他支持着走了几百米身体就开始摇摇晃晃了，一下子使出能让整棵树枯萎的能力对他目前的身体来讲有点奢侈了。靠在路边的栏杆上休息了一会，现在他的思绪跟着不断离岸的潮声跑了很远。背后是不断摇摆的棕榈的黑影，耳边只有风呼啸而过。抬头看还没亮的天，灰色的团云滚滚而过。地面的湿冷催促他赶紧起身。他从黑色的沥青公路上支持起身子。他的脚上丢了一只鞋子，套着袜子的脚无力地浸在了地上的一滩水里。一瘸一拐，他想办法跑了起来，可能跑了十步，二十步，他就不得不倚靠在路边的山壁上，握着突出的岩石。但是当走到下坡时，他自己都没注意到拐角后这条路这么陡，一只右手情急之下抓住的只是野草，身体摇摇晃晃，胸口从岩石表面狠狠擦过，砰的一声，后背撞上了粗糙的沥青上。他那只丢了鞋的脚早就有伤。脚上的旧伤比晴雨表更准，从刚来到这个岛的时候伤口的腐肉就像有蚂蚁在咬，里面的骨头像是拿刀在剜。于是普罗修特开始悔恨为什么精神比肉体坚强，自愿这样甘愿接受折磨。那栋白色的房子也看不见了踪影，被这一片高大的峭壁和树木阻拦。他转过脑袋，黑色的海面漂着一点点浮光，摇摇晃晃。从刚才躲进了拐弯后，风也不从他身上吹过了。自己的体温和生命正在无情地流失。

直到低沉的呜咽从远处传来。有人来了吗？疼痛开始消失，比起求救他更想要逃跑，但是沉重的喘息压住了自己，普罗修特的内心开始挣扎起来。他忍住脚上像是不断被啃咬的痛苦。既然做到这里就没有回头路了。可是……白色的灯光在瞳孔的中央不断晃动，他尝试匍匐的身体又重重地摔下去。那个眼中的白点越来越大，他的眼神也愈发炽热，一股温热的气流卡在喉头。最终，在对方的机车的引擎熄火的声音里，他发红的眼睛紧紧闭上。

“喂——喂——！”厚实的双手罩着皮手套抱住了他的后背，把他抱了起来。这个声音与温暖的贴着脸的气流，跨过了他心底的深渊。

第四天早上的里苏特还在替那个朋友送报纸。只是最后出现了意外。因为他的身体已经开始失温，里苏特就脱下自己的外套保护他，匆匆忙忙把他抱到四五百米外的山上的别墅去。他用力撞开了那道黑栅栏，白色的轿车不见了。正门给他吃了个闭门羹，他只能摸遍那个男人上下的口袋。他身上只有一件湿透的衬衫，正面沾了不少泥土。一无所获。

“钥匙在哪里？”

那个男人没有回答，只有不断抽搐的嘴角。他的手上下摸索的时候，男人就拧紧了一对眉毛，好像他的手像刀剐过他的皮肤。

他大声吼叫，希望那个老头子能够下来给他开个门。但一直没有人理会他。退到草地上仰望着楼上窗户，楼上的房间也不为所动。

“我送你下山。”

“不要。”他的手指深深陷进里苏特的两臂。“不要去医院。”他可算是有点清醒过来了，但是破碎的话语一下子就被喘息冲走。他的头发湿哒哒的，又有几缕被血凝固了，他只能伏在里苏特的胸前，像是受伤的小鸟一样轻，胸口不断鼓着气。

“好。”里苏特把他横抱起来，“那我带你去找船医。”

“如果你是打算让别人……发现我的话……我劝你……你就把扔在……扔在这里……等死。”

“好。”

普罗修特的脑袋蹭了一下表示点头同意。他的脸冷冷冰冰，安稳地依偎在里苏特的肩上。里苏特抓紧了他的衣服，回去找到了那辆摩托车，笨拙地把他抱上前座，结结实实地用一手抱住他的腰，火烧火燎地赶回了港口附近的家中。

“这个是谁，我没见过？”船医已经醒了，但是这么早的客人还是让他有点不快。船医大概有五十岁了，顶着大大的酒糟鼻，戴着厚了一般人好几层的一对镜片。他嘴里嘟囔着，“里苏特，是你们船上的人吗？”

“是。”里苏特尽量摆出从容的姿态。

“哼，急什么，人命硬着呢。”他的双手在肮脏的白围裙上擦了擦。解开衣服查体，发现他的腰上本来就缠了一大圈布条。布条上的血迹越是解开越是吓人。普罗修特的胳膊虚弱地低垂着，惨白而遍是伤口的躯干就这么裸露在两个人的目光里。

“哦——这是什么？”船医撅着嘴，“我还以为是你们又打架了……你快点去餐厅，把我老婆叫过来。”

医生的老婆跟着里苏特赶来了，两个人在里面在讨论什么，但是里苏特被挡在了铁门外，只留了监狱牢房一样一个小小的铁窗。里苏特看不到他躺的地方。他想起自己离开前的那个人脸色煞白，一对眼睛无神，凹陷进眼窝里。

夫妻的声音突然停了下来，开始工作起来。两个人按部就班地操作起来，手术器械在铁盘子里噼啪的响声让门外的里苏特安心了不少。

趁着这会他出去找海员餐厅借了电话打给了邮局。

“喂。”      

“今天的我送完了，家里出事就不去邮局了……”

“……你帮我签一下名字吧。对，按昨天那个签一下，Risotto Nero。”

船医出来了。“做好了，暂时还不能带走，现在先在这里睡下去吧。就算麻药好了也不要让他乱动，他身上的伤口因为运动破开了不少。”船医的老婆还在后面的水槽清洗器械。船医自己则解下围裙弯腰穿梭在药柜之间，排了好几盒出来，捏着指头数药。

“里苏特，你是帕察船上的里苏特对吧。帕察眼睛还好吧？喏，这样吧，这个是这里的钥匙，我和我老婆还有事要出去，这些是消炎药和止痛药，按时吃。他身上的伤口之前都是有好好处理过的，也放了好一段时间了，只要注意不要感染，不要胡乱活动影响伤口就好了。”他大笔一挥。

“今天的事情……”

“我知道了，里面那个年轻人也是这么说的。”

“他醒了？”

“半路，本来没打算给他上麻药的，谁让他醒了呢。他一起来就骂骂咧咧威胁我们，我们听着他那个比我喘气还小的声音，真可怜啊，就给他打了一点镇静剂。”

“行吧，价钱呢？我没带多少出来。”

“嗯？那我就去找你们的船长算账。”船医半开玩笑威胁着，“行了，那个人把表给我了。”他亮起口袋里那支表，“虽然玻璃花掉了，但是这个不成问题，真是块好表啊……”船医对着他的战利品咂舌头，用拇指细细地摩擦着金属表带。

确实是块名表。他瞟了一眼里面还在滴答滴答转动的时针和分针，里苏特不懂这些，但是他看得懂上面奢侈品的标志与过分精美的表盘。

“好了，有事再过来找我吧。我今天要去亚历山大的家里，你要是有事就给他家打电话。”

医生夫妻都走了，里苏特一个人站在带铁格子的窗子旁边远望。外面慢慢变红的海面让他清醒过来了。他差点忘了自己一天里还有很多事情要做，答应了帮邻居补网，去看看阿姨……更多的杂活等着他做，一件一件麻烦不断。可是那边的只露出一个金发脑袋的男人却在他的帮助下睡得安详自在。他瞄了床上的人一眼，虽然还是虚弱疲惫，但是擦洗之后他的五官像是大理石雕塑一样闪闪发光。他很稀罕。里苏特拉过一把四脚凳，坐在他的身边。他伸出右手抠干净了黏在发尾的血块。这张脸仿佛一股单纯的非比寻常的热流，淹没了所有那些日常的事与人的脸孔。虽然和情爱无关，但是相互依靠时的亲密让他在意这张脸愿不愿意在醒来之后再亲近他。他的背后是里苏特根本想象不出来的危险：他在凌晨的时候在公路上乱逛，身上还带着枪伤、淤青……血腥的场景和凶恶的话语，这个人根本就不是什么邻家的循规蹈矩的普通人。他从灯光后面的黑暗里跳了出来，但是里苏特对他一无所知。他到底是谁？好在未知和危险永远是浪漫的一部分，里苏特现在还在内心躁动的年纪。里苏特锁住这个地方，打算趁这个幽灵醒过来之前去一趟那个白色的鬼屋一探究竟。

太阳出来后的海岸依然冷，但洒在坡道的阳光好歹缓和了冷清的气氛。里苏特的摩托车很快就到了那个三岔口，就在离这里不远的地方，往北的那条路拐弯处，里苏特在这里救起了失温的男人。里苏特往向上的那条路，也就是通往别墅的路走了。来到别墅门口。一切都没与什么异常。倒是从庭院里伸出来的冬青和藤蔓在太阳出来之后多了一点亲切的嫩黄，快春天了，即便是没人养护的地方植物也在恣意生长。该感激太阳吗？那些凌晨时诡异的树影也变得光彩照人。

大门。黑色的栅栏大门是早上刚被他打开的，解下的铁链就这么掉在地上。内外拉动，本来应该是笔直的栅栏的铁杆在约大腿的高度向内突出。应该是什么东西撞上去了，连大门正中的锁都被完全破坏掉了。这是他这几天没有发现的。

来到庭院，车还没回来。可是草地上出现了新的两道车痕，比起旧车痕来势凶猛的U字角度，新车痕明显温和不少，并且跟旧车痕一样消失在大门口。里苏特沿着车痕走到车子停下来的树篱前，树篱伤的没有想象重，就连地上只有十几公分高的花坛围板都没有损伤。车子看来还是受人控制的，这就跟那个男人说的刹车失灵完全矛盾。更要命的事，是谁开走了车子。难道是那个老头子？他能活动吗？他去哪里了？袭击？还是老少两个人发生了争执？如果说有人驾车逃跑的话，这座别墅在岛西南的海角，平时村镇的渔船都停靠在在西边的小港口，从港口出发的全速的快艇要接近这个别墅的海岬都要二十分钟。海角背山，平时能够到达这座山上的路除了环海的公路之外只有从东边上山的登山阶梯。想逃的人如果坐上了那辆车（既然车没问题的话）那简直插翅难追，想躲的人遁入山林也根本没有任何线索。

他克制住那些虚妄的想象，从被车轮碾得稀烂的草地抬起头来，树篱之间那股清凉的辛辣味让他清醒了不少。他沿着绕过这别墅的草坪继续走，走到房屋的侧面甚至是背面去。他虽然还是提高警惕地向四处张望，但是不免有点自暴自弃了。高高在上的窗户只看得到窗帘紧闭。太阳越升越高，他掏出从船医的家里偷来的手表，（那个船医的话只能信一半，显然手表抵债的事情就是另一半了。）约八时许。镇静剂的效果不知道能维持多久，但是那间房子大概还能再锁他一会。里苏特振作精神快步走进去拐角的一间小屋里，没有门锁，外部只有简单的门栓。里面全是铁锹，鹤嘴锄之类的工具。正对门的墙上有个排气通风的窗子，只有两个巴掌大。里苏特从这里向屋子的后方窥视，发现房屋后面的山地并没有得到多少开发，只从后门铺设了甲板和石阶，阶梯拐弯后消失在树干之间。毫无头绪。他只能把东西整理成他来之前的模样。

从别墅离开的路上，里苏特不断东张西望看是不是有人发现他擅自闯进了这里。现在还剩下的一条线索就是那个男的过来的方向往回找。沿着三岔口向北的那条公路继续往下走。没什么特别的， 他一路摸着因为风化导致岩石裸露突出的峭壁。幸好路中央的血迹让他多少有了点回报。他站在原地抬头就发现了远处那个断裂的铁栏杆。他骑车到那边去。脆弱的铁片被撕烂出一个崭新的大口子。站在悬崖边向下看，来回摇摆的海浪不断打碎在巨石上。事故发生在最近，起码就这两天，因为几天前刚下过大雨，这两天的晚上似乎又断断续续地撒过小雨，但是裸露的铁皮甚至没有生锈的痕迹。再者这么危险的路段肯定有警察过来封路了。他突然想到了那辆车，宽径，力量都足以符合。

公路、车祸让他想到最近在东边海岸发生的老年乘客抢劫案，听说一个老头子拿枪抢了一个中年的司机……在这里直说自己心中的愉悦和满足或许是不太光彩，但是，报纸上那个司机的名字刚好跟自己某个仇人的名字重合，多巧！只可惜照片上因为“过于血腥“而打码了原车主的脸，他一时之间也无从去证实那个不幸的男人是不是血债血偿的仇人……凶手下手及其残忍，甚至超出抢劫的范畴，可能是帮派报复或者善后从而伪装成抢劫。虽然凶手极可能已经逃回西西里本岛，但是不排除隐匿在本岛的可能，因此最近会加大对私人船只车辆出入的审查。报纸上的警察如是说。而案件发生的时间正好是他遇见那个男人的时候。跟嫌犯一模一样的那头浅色的金发，藏匿在那栋无人问津的白色别墅里，在这座地中海的小岛上，多不寻常……

那个人差不多要醒了，该回去了。

现在他18岁，那个男人的俊俏的脸像流感一样快速占领了他的心里的荒地。他也没想过会是一个男人，年纪看起来还稍长他几岁的男人的脸印在他的脑海里。当里苏特打开上锁的房门的时候，那个男人坐在床沿，剩下的那只手正在拿着纤细的手术刀玩耍，稍稍抬头望着他。他要放这个嫌疑人自由了。

“哟。谢谢，是你救了我。”他有气无力地挤了两句感谢的话，多少让人感受到他的真心。

“没什么，举手之劳。”那把银色的刀让他的心里有点发怵，既然他很可能会以发现自己跟犯人一样锁起来，自己就不应该天真地跟什么都没发生一样回来替他开门。

现在是上午十点五分。码头上热闹的人声还听得到。但是靠自己制服这个男人还是没有问题的。“你看上去气色好多了。”里苏特伸出手。他们简单握手。里苏特坐到旁边的长凳上。

“对，我好多了。”这不是真话，里苏特打量着他还是像白蜡一样的皮肤。

“有烟吗？那个医生的卷烟也行，给我一根吧。”里苏特掏出了自己的，他不知道从哪里掏出了打火机，咔地点燃了香烟。

“我有点饿了，带我去吃顿饭吧。这是我第一次来这座岛上，我不太熟这里。”

他的态度实在是有点自来熟了，年长点的他看着里苏特像是看着邻居家的小孩一样。 “等我先给你把东西拿一下，行吗？”里苏特起身去打开玻璃门的柜子，打包着纱布药盒之类的。“这里的海员餐厅味道还不错，就是现在人应该挺多的，出海的人这个时候刚回来。”

“听起来挺好的。”

“是那个老人家带你来西西里的吗？我听邮局的人说还有个老头子跟你待在一起，为什么今天早上叫人的时候他没有出现？”

“没办法，他昨晚就坐船回那不勒斯去了。我也只是在他的房子里暂住几天。我是他儿子的朋友，我跟他不太熟。”

他也是谎话连篇，现在这个小岛已经处于半戒严的状态了，船只这几天都处于禁止出海的状态。

“那栋房子好像是一个老人家每年会过来在这里住几天，住在这里的人好像都不是很清楚他是谁。“他继续若无其事地编造着那栋白色别墅和渔村的故事。

“那里的风很大，也很冷。老人家住不了那里吧，怎么会想住在那里呢……“他直接把烟扔在银色的器械盘里，又伸出唯一的一只手解开了脑后凌乱的发辫，脑袋摇摇，一头披肩的金发解放出天真的卷曲。

“是啊，东边的海滩比较舒服，也有很多游客。—— 好了，餐厅人快到了，我们快走吧。”

船上喇叭的长鸣似远又近。码头的周遭弥漫着从海上、工人和渔夫身上蒸发出来的咸味。烦躁、冷笑、呆板、疲劳的脸不断从眼前划过。而他们漫无目的地在这条石头路上走着。一路走在他的前面，里苏特不了解身后的他的是怀着怎样的心情走在港边的小路上。幸好，海员餐厅里的牡蛎汤和油煎面包一下子点亮了他的脸。温暖的食物安慰了他，让他的手指变得灵敏起来。他举起牡蛎壳的动作娴熟优雅，似乎不屑于摆弄刀叉，这是一种让别人也不自觉享受其中的格调。这时候没有人会去在意他的手上是不是沾了血。里苏特越吃越慢，拿着啤酒的杯子，侧过肩膀对着窗外啜饮。

他的左边留了那么一点鬓发，又因为吮吸壳里的汤汁的时候需低头的关系，那一小撮金发就不自觉滑了下来。他旋即抬手把头发别到耳后。像意识到了什么，他抬起头来时，里苏特过分直率的眼神让他的本来的矜持有点失重。他淡淡地笑了一下，让被抓住尾巴的里苏特也只能用弯起的嘴角回报他。

两个人在默契的沉默里结束了这顿饭。站在餐厅的门口。里苏特说：“我顺便载你回去吧。”

“太远了，我自己打车吧。” 在正午的阳光里，这张粉红色的脸浸在蓝色的阴影之中。他早早准备好的话里有点疏远的意思，让里苏特只能看着他头顶飞舞的几丝金发。

“那也行吧，注意身体。”心里隐隐失望。

“明天早上再见吧！谢谢。”那个人偷偷走远了，在另一边挥着手告别。

这一天的早上，他站在那个“杀人犯”的白色别墅的门口，希望他还在。昨天下午他去那个船医那里欺骗他那个人是那不勒斯来的黑帮，说人家已经把表拿走了，自己拿出钱来偿还了医药费。傍晚的时候打电话求那个朋友再让他送几天，起码送完这个礼拜。那个朋友倒是求之不得，她女朋友的父亲打算给他在巴勒莫给他介绍份工作，他就从此不去想送报这么不入流的工作了。晚上，里苏特口袋里揣着那块偷偷藏起来的表，又看了一遍这两天的报纸。每天都有人死亡、离婚、有股票贬值，仿佛有了这些世界才会运转。表盘上的时针分针转动不停，他的记忆也恍惚起来。

虽然心疼他的伤口，希望他能安稳地躺在床上养伤，但是也希望他能下来给他开门。他要盯着他不要再到处乱跑，他想象这个男人见到他之后能像猫一样乖巧。按响门铃之后，他们就不是毫不相干的人了。他会下来给自己开门的。但愿这堆荒谬的想法能支持着他挺过这段等待的焦灼。

他的身影终于出现了，里苏特的想法也都无影无踪，沉默地等待他接近自己。

“想要跟你见面，把表还给你。明天我就不能过来了，我想跟你再见一次。”强制打开自己的喉咙发声反而让人的心里无比的满足。他伸出手来拉住了他，两个人一起走到了二楼的房间。他拿出不知道哪里来的酒来招待他。里苏特要带他去东边的海滩走走，晒晒太阳。这几天终于放晴了。

在浴室里，里苏特替他解下衬衫，用布擦洗着他的后背。窗子是背景是蓝墨水一样厚重的天空，那些黑色的树影离他们而去，绒毛一样的云慢悠悠地飞行。


End file.
